


One last beer

by missthemlikehell



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell
Summary: Matteo jerks David off. In a crowded pub.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Kudos: 22





	One last beer

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored today. So I wrote this. Sorry, not sorry.

"It was worth coming here, wasn't it? It was a nice afternoon. Don't you think so?", David asked Matteo between two kisses.

  
"Hm. Yeah, I guess. But I liked our original plan much better. In bed all day, naked. I'm horny. And I want you so much. Can we please go now?" Matteo whined and gave David his best puppy dog eyes. 

  
"Not yet. Let's stay a little longer. Who knows when we'll all have time for a meeting again," David refused Matteo's request. They hadn't seen the boys in a while, because real life constantly had gotten in the way. But today, miraculously, they all had time and spent the afternoon together in the park. Everybody brought snacks and drinks, they played soccer and ping pong or were just chilling. 

  
Matteo looked at him, sulking, and pressed his lips back onto David's to kiss him passionately. Not for the first time today much to the chagrin of the other boys. Because they made out at every opportunity. Sometimes a bit too indecent when you consider that they were in the middle of a park. It seemed to be impossible to separate them for more than a few minutes. The boys already complained several times, at the end even slightly annoyed, about the constant smooching of the two of them. Or advised them to go home, since it was obviously not possible for them to keep their hands off of each other for more than five minutes, even after all those years they've been together. Matteo and David promised several times to stop, but failed spectacularly.

  
Throughout the afternoon they made some plans and wanted to discuss them further now and agreed to take the conversation to a nearby pub. And now they'd been standing here, in the crowded pub, for what feels like an eternity. At least it felt that way to Matteo. All of this took way too long for him. He was horny as fuck and wanted David to himself. That's why he's been urging his boyfriend to go home for some time now. David was horny too and would love to have sex with his boyfriend, but they weren't finished here yet and that's why he declined. 

  
At some point Matteo stood behind David, wrapped his arms around him, crossed them in front of his belly, pressed him firmly against himself and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

  
"David, can we please go now? I'm really horny. I want you naked under me, or on top of me. You could ride me. I'd really like that. But it's up to you, whatever you want," Matteo whispered in David's ear.

  
"Fuck, Matteo. Stop it. I'm horny too, but we haven't seen the guys for so long. Just a few more minutes. We'll leave soon, okay?" he replied, now slightly annoyed.

  
But Matteo was fed up. He wanted his boyfriend now, immediately, if it was up to him, right here, right now, in the middle of the pub. He didn't care. So he started to kiss David's neck. Over and over again. 

  
"Hey, Luigi. Not again. Behave. Give us all a break, yeah? Can't you wait till you get home? You are still in public," Abdi said.

  
"No, apparently he can't. He's been bugging me for a while now that he wants to leave. But we still want to discuss the plans for next weekend, right?" David answered.

  
"Exactly. Well, Luigi, I guess you'll have to pull yourself together for a bit longer and be patient," Carlos grinned gloatingly.

  
"Hmmm, if I have to. But kissing is still allowed, right?", Matteo grumbled. Then he started to suck a hickey onto David's neck.

  
"Ow, Matteo. Is this really necessary?" David wanted to know.

  
"Dude, bro. Are you a vampire? It looks like you're sucking all the blood out of him. That gives an extreme dark spot," Jonas noted.

  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll stop." Matteo sulked and detached himself from his boyfriend.

  
"Well, next weekend ...".

  
Matteo faded the rest of the conversation out and concentrated fully on David, trying to convince him to go. Now. He slipped his hands under David's shirt and started to caress his belly. He seemed to like that because he leaned back a little and hummed blissfully. Matteo got a little braver and let his hands wander up to David's nipples.

  
"Matteo! What are you doing? Stop it, damn it. Put your hands down."

  
"Oh, man. Somebody is needy. Are you hard on withdrawal, or what? Didn't you get laid by David for a long time? Did you mess up? Oh, you fucked something up and that's your punishment, right? No sex? And now you're trying to make it up to him? That would at least explain your behavior the entire day. Although, David wasn't much better. I figured it out. You two are horny af! Am I right? I bet I am. When was the last time you two had sex? Maybe you'd better go then. We can discuss the rest later this week", the boys all talked in disarray.

  
"No. Everything is okay. And although it's none of your business, we had amazing sex this morning. He's just horny again. And no, not necessary. We're staying. Matteo will keep his hands to himself now. Won't you?" David looked slightly pissed at his boyfriend.

  
"Mmmmm," Matteo just grumbled. He was frustrated and bored. He looked around in the pub, as good as possible with the hardly existing lighting. They stood in a particularly dark corner, at a bar table a little away from the hustle and bustle.

  
After a while he started to kiss David's neck again. From one side to the other. David left this anything but cold. He would love to lunge at Matteo right here and now, but he couldn't always let Matteo get away with his whining. This time he would stay firm and not give in. 

  
"Don't startle, don't let anything show, "Matteo suddenly whispered in David's ear. He turned his head in confusion to look at his boyfriend questioningly. And then David thought Matteo had lost his mind. That couldn't be. He did not do that. He couldn't believe it. Seriously? Fuck, what should he do now?

  
While these and thousand other thoughts shot through David's head at the same time, Matteo had put a hand in David's pants. And he kept sliding it down until he could stick his fingers between David's legs. Fortunately, his boyfriend wore sweatpants today, which made things a lot easier for him.

  
"Hey, bros. Everything okay with you guys? David, you look so pissed. You're not going to start a fight, are you? You can't do that. Love each other again. Whatever Matteo whispered to you, I'm sure he didn't mean it. Matteo, whatever you said, apologize to your boyfriend, right now. Boys, you are Davenzi, our dream couple."

  
The boys spoke all at once again. David didn't know whom to answer first, while he desperately tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. Meanwhile Matteo had pushed his face into David's back to hide his broad grin. If they only knew, he thought.

  
David was now trying to calm the boys down. No, they were not arguing, everything was ok. But then he suddenly pulled a face and the boys were all talking simultaneously again.

  
"David. My God. What's wrong? You not feeling well? Are you in pain? Is there anything we can do? You want to sit down? Come on, Matteo. Say something. Take care of your boyfriend. There's something wrong with him."

  
"Yes, David. Tell me. What is it? What can I do to help you to feel better?" Matteo asked him innocently, while he kept rubbing his fingers over David's cock. David would've liked to kill him on the spot. How could he'd gotten into this situation? What had he done wrong?

  
"Hey, guys. Everything's okay. I just pulled a muscle at the soccer game earlier. It hurts every now and then when I don't pay attention to how I stand," David brought out, before he had to bite his lip to avoid a loud moan. Damn it, Matteo. The latter pressed his hard cock against David's butt and murmured in his boyfriend's ear:

  
"Do you feel that? That's all your fault. I want you so badly. I want to stick my dick in your warm and wet hole. And I want to fuck you until you come as hard as you haven't in a long time. Okay, since this morning. I really can't wait much longer. Can we please leave after I make you come? Won't be long now, will it? You're close, right?"

  
Matteo wasn't wrong, David was really close to orgasm. He had put his arms on the bar table in front of him to support himself as inconspicuously as possible, because the intense stroking and rubbing of Matteo's fingers made his knees go weak.

  
What the boys were talking about now, David was only half aware of. He was too busy trying to keep a neutral face and to suppress his moans. Besides, it wasn't easy to stand still when your boyfriend was jerking you off in a crowded bar, right in front of your best friends and whispered such things into your ear.

  
"Well? What do you think? Hey, Davenzi! Have you been listening?" Jonas asked.

  
"Hm? Um. Yeah, sure. Sounds great," Matteo replied. He hardly heard anything of what the boys were talking about. He was far too busy with his boyfriend, who was now, slightly shaking all over his body, leaning against Matteo.

  
"Fine. Then that's how we do it. Anyone want another beer?" Carlos wanted to know.

  
"Yes, me. I come with you, have to pee. And I help you carry," replied Jonas and Abdi.

  
"We're good, thanks," Matteo said and then whispered in David's ear again:

  
"You're so close now, aren't you? You're shaking. I'd love to see your face when you come but that's not possible right now. So we'll safe that for later. For back home, when I'll make you come again. With my tongue. But let's concentrate on this moment. It's your chance, babe. The boys are gone for a while. Let yourself go. Let go and come for me."

  
Matteo increased the speed and pressure of his fingers on David a little. He slid his other hand back up to David's nipples and rubbed them. And a few seconds later he held his moaning and trembling boyfriend tightly in his arms so that he didn't collapse while he came violently.

  
As Matteo rubbed faster and harder over David, the latter had problems standing upright. His legs were shaking so much that he had to lean against his boyfriend. He was so grateful that the boys were not here right now. Because he couldn't really suppress his moaning as he came hard. After a short breather David said:

  
"Fuck, Matteo. Never do that again! And certainly not right in front of the boys. What were you thinking?" David asked while he grabbed Matteo's arm and pulled it out of his pants. 

  
"Don't pretend. You liked it. Otherwise you wouldn't have come so quickly," Matteo said grinning.

  
David turned around to tell his boyfriend off some more, but couldn't believe what he saw. Matteo stood in front of him and licked the fingers, which were just between David's legs a few seconds ago, with relish. 

  
"Matteo, that's disgusting. Stop it."

  
"Why? I like your taste. When we're at home you find this anything but disgusting. It turns you on. And besides, my tongue's been in you so many times, in all of your holes, why is this disgusting now?"

  
"Because... we're in public.... and maybe because I'd rather do that. I don't know. Never mind," David said, lunged at Matteo, pressed his lips against his and began to kiss him hard.

  
"Boys! Get a room! Unbelievable. We're gone for five minutes and Davenzi is already sticking their tongues down each other's throats again, as if they hadn't seen each other for months. My God. Just go home. Don't tear your clothes off right here, please", the boys said when they came back.

  
Matteo and David loosened the kiss, looked at each other and said:

  
"Great idea. We'll be off. Bye, boys."

  
  



End file.
